Mary's Song A JacobNessie Story
by Meghann27
Summary: A Song fic with Jacob and Renesmee. Mary's Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. Follows Jake and Nessie from when Nessie looked like she was 7 to when they're in their 80's! Please read and review! :


**Hey everyone! I wanted to post this earlier but there was that silly error thing that wouldn't let me log in! So, i know that whenever it says the ages it's not realistic, but there was no way to get around it. So, in the first verse instead "nine" i added (teen) so Jake is 19. Not accurate, but oh well, close enough! And the "I'll be 87, you'll be 89" isn't accurate, but I wasn't sure how to change it. But I'm sure you guys will be able to picture it anyway!**

**So, this is a song fic oneshot about Jacob and Renesmee with the song "Mary's Song(Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift. I hope you like it! Not my best writing, but I was picturing it in my head so well, but I couldn't put it into words.**

**I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER::: I own nothing...not even my own pants.... :)**_I was seven and you were nine (teen)  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

* * *

Renesmee and Jacob were playing catch in the Cullen's backyard. Though Renesmee looked like she was about seven years old, she was actually much, much younger.

"Ready, Nessie?" Jacob asked as he prepared to toss the Frisbee.

"Ready, Jakey!" she called back.

Jacob threw the Frisbee and it soared through the air. Renesme ran to catch it, but it landed in a tree.

"Oh no!" Renesmee gasped, looking up at the tall tree. "Jake, it landed way up there!" she said, pointing to the top of the tree.

"Don't worry, Nessie" Jacob said as he ran into the forest. He immerged as a large wolf. He ran toward the tree and butted it with his head. It shook and the Frisbee floated down to him.

_Show off_, he heard Leah say in his head. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Jacob," Nessie said, wrapping her little arms around his next.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Look at that" Billy, Jacob's father, said. "Before Renesmee Jake insisted that he would never imprint"

Edward smiled "Yes, before you know it she'll be old enough to understand all of this. They'll grow up and fall in love"

It was amazing that Edward and Billy could talk so civilly, and it was all because of Renesmee. Because Jacob had imprinted on her the wolves and the vampires had to spend time together. Despite the way they hated each other's smell, they were actually bonding.

Bella and Esme rolled their eyes.

"Edward, please don't say that kind of thing, she's still my daughter and I don't want to hear about her growing up so fast" Bella said, leaning on Edward. "Oh my, my, my" she sighed, watching Nessie ride on Jacob's back.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

"Look what I made for you, Nessie!" Jacob said, presenting Nessie with her tree house.

Renesmee looked up at the tree house in wonder and awe.

"It's…amazing" she gasped and climbed in it.

***********************************************************************************

"Nessie, you better run! Or the big bad wolf will eat you!" Jacob said, chasing Renesmee around the beach.

Little Nessie squealed in delight, running into the water and jumping over logs and rocks. Suddenly, a pair or large hands grabbed her waist and picked her up.

"I've got you!" Jacob said, spinning her around.

"You would never eat me, Jake" Nessie said confidently.

"You're right," he smiled, giving her a hug.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"What do you think the world looks likes, Nessie?" Jacob asked, helping Renesmee with her homework. The assignment was to draw a picture of the world.

"Well," she started, then placed a hand on Jake's cheek. She showed him a picture of the beach, her house, Jacob's house, school, and the forest.

"Is that all?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that's the whole world" she said simply and started drawing.

"Oh my, my, my" Jacob said quietly, wishing it was that simply.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Renesmee looked like a beautiful 16 year old, but she was actually only about 7. Her bronze, curly hair fell to her waist and her bangs were pulled back with an antique beret that Edward gave to her. Her cheeks were rosy in contrast to her pale skin.

"You look beautiful" Jacob said. It was their first real date.

"Thanks" she said, giggling.

"Be home by ten" Edward said sternly to Jacob. Even though they looked the same age Edward always acted like a protective father.

"Of course" Jacob said, taking Renesmee's hand.

Once outside Jacob changed into his wolf form and Renesmee jumped on his back. She pressed her hand onto his cheek, showing him a picture of the beach. He nodded and ran to the beach, with her clinging to his neck.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"I never realized how strong this imprinting really was" Edward remarked to Billy.

"Oh yes, I've been told about it, but I've never experienced it" he replied as they both watched Renesmee and Jacob run to the beach.

"They have such a hard time letting go, don't they?" Bella said to Esme.

"Oh my my my" Esme said, shaking her head.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and _

_all I need is you next to me_

Renesmee was reading a book when she heard someone throwing rocks at her window.

"Jake!" she said, opening it.

"Come on, Nessie! Let's go to the beach" he said, just loud enough for her to here.

"I can't. I'm grounded" she said, rolling her eyes. All she did was play a little prank on Alice. Okay, she threw all of her shoes into a river, but she could always buy more!

"Sneak out, they won't know" Jacob said.

Reluctantly Nessie jumped quietly out of her window.

"Look what I fixed up" Jacob said proudly, showing her his new truck. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"So I don't even get a choice?!" Renesmee yelled. Jacob had just explained about imprinting and told her that they belonged together.

"Of course you get a choice but….Nessie" he said, with his heart breaking.

"What if I don't want you? You think that I'll just choose you because you say we're perfect for each other!" she said, her cheeks red with anger. She just wanted to be a normal teenager, for once in her life. She grew faster then everyone else, she glowed in the sunlight, and now she couldn't even date anyone else because of this stupid imprinting.

"I don't want you, Jake!" she screamed, slamming the door of the Cullen's house.

Jacob's heart was breaking but he couldn't leave the house. Not when Nessie was mad at him.

He sat outside her window all night, waiting for her.

The next morning Nessie looked out of her window to see Jacob, asleep on the ground.

"Oh my, my, my" she said, realizing that she loved him.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Renesmee and Jacob were taking a walk down the beach. Finally they came to their favorite spot. It was a big rock, large enough for two people to sit on, in the shape of a heart. Renesmee was almost 10 now, but she still looked like she was only 17. Jacob was about 25, but still looked like he was 19.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen" Jacob said as they watched the sunset.

"I love you too, Jacob Black" she replied, leaning on his warm body.

Suddenly, Jake got down on one knee.

"Nessie, I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what. Will you marry me?" he asked, and brought out a beautiful ring.

"Of course" Renesmee said, and kissed him.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

Renesmee walked down the aisle with Edward, behind Leah Clearwater and Alice Cullen. She looked beautiful in her strapless, white wedding dress. As she walked down the aisle it sparkled like a new diamond.

"She always liked shiny things" Bella said quietly.

Once they reached the end Edward kissed her cheek and gave her to Jacob. Somehow they both remembered to say "I Do" at the correct time.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Jacob and Renesmee sat on the front porch of the Cullen house. The Cullen's had agreed to give them the house once they got married.

In their arms were two tiny babies. Renesmee smiled at their strange ethnicity. ¼ vampire, ¼ wolf, ½ human, and they were also ½ Quileute.

"What?" Jacob said, noticing Rensemee's smile.

"Just thinking about how wonderful this is" she said.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky_

It had been over 70 years since Jacob and Renesmee had gotten married. Their children were grown, but they still both looked like teenagers.

They walked down the beach, sitting on their favorite heart shaped rock. Renesmee gently laid her hand on Jacob's face, showing him the image of when she was little, and playing catch with a Frisbee. She kept her hand there, showing another image of him sitting outside her window. Finally, she showed him the image of when they both said "I do".

Jacob took her hand in his. "I love you" he whispered into her ear as they looked up at the stars.

_Oh my, my, my, my…_

* * *

**So, did you like it? Was it good or bad? Not enough detail? Not enough dialoug? Too Cheesy? Not cheesy enough? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please review! A review is the best gift you can give me :). **

**Also, I figured Renesmee could probaly have children, but if Stephenie Meyer writes another book and says that she can't have children, don't yell at me! haha.**


End file.
